Azog the Defiler
'''Azog the Defiler '''is the main antagonist of The Hobbit (film series). He is portayed by Manu Bennett. The Hobbit (film series) The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Personality Azog was an Orc (mistook for a Goblin in the Books). He was notabl different from the darker ones. He was bald and had white skin. He had many scars and was bald. If you look closely, Azog has pointed ears. His appearance is nothing like his son Azog was wrathful, psychopathic, iron-fisted, malevolent, bloodthirsty, insidious, cynical, bitter, malicious, arrogant and merciless chieftain of the Orcs of Moria and leader of the warg riders. He is portrayed to be cunning, monomaniacal and very, very ruthless, with a bitter and hateful obsession for vengeance against Thorin Oakenshield for cutting off his arm in battle. Azog was also shown to have some fascist qualities, judging by his complete intolerance towards failure and his dictatorship over his Orc pack. The one most surprising thing about Azog is even someone as powerful as Azog has a master, the incredibly powerful Necromancer: Sauron He is also shown to be intensely sadistic, gleefully mocking Thorin in their second confrontation by saying that his father "reeked of the smell of fear" (which apparently made Thorin think that Azog killed his father) to goad him into attacking. He also seemed to enjoy watching the wargs attacking the Dwarves. Despite this, he has a close relationship with his son Bolg, as he expresses great pride in him. Yet Azog holds high expectations for him, and can become very angered if his expectations are not met. He is also more independent compared to most other Orcs as he inspires strong leadership and self-reliance that can only be matched by a hunter or a true-born warrior. Azog is enigmatic and powerful, and a superb ally for Sauron to have at his side. His monomania is shown by his obsession with wiping out the line of Durin. He made good of his vow by murdering Thrór and also driving Thrain into hiding. However, he was too arrogant to think that Thorin could beat him, even though he managed to completely disarm the latter during their climatic duel at Azanbulbizar. After this, he became hell-bent on revenge, incredibly determined to kill Thorin Oakenshield for cutting off his arm. This drove Azog not to care what the cost was, so long as it gave him a chance to get his own back on the Dwarf prince. Although it isn't clear why, when he actually manages to disable Thorin during their second brawl, he didn't go and kill Thorin himself. His obsession is also clear in his disappointment that Sauron didn't value Thorin's death as enormously as Azog himself did. His ruthlessness is displayed when he murders his own allies when they displease him. A vicious psychopath, Azog is easily frustrated, even by his Master and by his own followers. He is extremely fierce-tempered and has a serious impulse-control problem, capable of violent mood swings when he becomes too angry to control himself. He is also highly intelligent, displaying excellent hunting skills and experience in combat. He is also unfailingly loyal to Sauron, despite his obvious distrust in the Dark Lord. His loyalty to Sauron shows that, instead of leading his army against Thorin and the Dwarves (which could have ended in complete success), Azog stays alongside Sauron to defend him against Gandalf. This almost led to the latter's death, since Azog was almost killed in his brawl with Gandalf. Azog was extremely aggressive, to allies and enemies alike. Azog was also impatient and repressive: He didn't tolerate Yazneg's mistake during the hunt for Thorin Oakenshield, and killed the orc out of anger. Also, he reacted furiously when the Eagles rescued Thorin and Company. He also didn't respond civilly when Sauron denied him Thorin Oakenshield's head. He is implied to understand English, as he answered a question Gandalf asked him in English hinting that he can speak it, but simply chooses not to. He also seemingly knew a great deal about the line of Durin, as he knew that Fili had a brother, and that they were the heirs to the throne. Category:The Hobbit (film series) characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:Antagonists Category:Orcs Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Major characters (The Hobbit)